Nothing Left
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: "Bisakah kita kembali?" Bisakah kita bersama lagi? Aku tidak tahu. Chessshipping fluff, drabble, oneshot.


**Title : Nothing Left**

**Summary : "Bisakah kita kembali?" Bisakah kita bersama lagi? Aku tidak tahu.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Black/White, N/White****, Black/Bel, Bel/Cheren**

**Warning : Fluff, Drabble**

**A/N : Request dari Omelet Ai~ I hope you like this! Aki Shiomiya doesn't own Pokemon~ Also, Black yang cowok, White yang cewek~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Left<strong>

**White's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Ibuku berkata kami perlu merayakan keberhasilanku sebagai seorang Champion di Isshu.<p>

Ini bodoh. Apalagi ibuku mengundang semuanya, Cheren, Bel, bahkan N dan Black.

Kini ibuku sedang berbelanja untuk memasak. Cheren, Bel, dan N belum datang. Dan kini tersisa Black dan aku.

Black. Sudah berapa lama kami tidak mengobrol? Entahlah, 2 tahun? Aku sudah tidak menghitung lagi. Mungkin aku sudah tidak peduli.

Kami berpisah 2 tahun lalu. Dia mencampakkanku demi Bel, sahabatku. Dan itu menyiksaku. Setelah itu, aku pergi dari rumah, berpisah dengan Black, dan memulai perjalananku. Lalu aku bertemu dengan N.

Ketika itu, aku sedang memikirkan betapa aku mencintai Black dan mengapa dia mencampakkanku hanya untuk Bel, gadis yang terlalu _airhead_ dan tidak terlalu pintar dalam bertarung. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan N dan aku sadar, dialah satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya.

"Hei."

Suara Black memecah keadaan. Suaranya tidak seperti dulu, ceria dan periang, namun berat, sedih, dan agak bergetar. Aku mengabaikan suaranya dan menjawab tanpa berpaling kearahnya.

"Hei juga." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar datar dan dingin, namun gagal.

Aku melanjutkan merapikan meja, dan kemudian merasakan keberadaan Black disebelahku.

Ini yang sejak dulu kuinginkan dari Black; selalu berada disisiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Namun aku salah, dan harapan itu seketika lenyap.

"Bagaimana keadaan _pacarmu_ itu?" Aku merasakan dia menggigit lidahnya ketika mengatakan _pacar_.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Aku membalasnya. Suaraku terdengar agak cerah ketika membicarakan tentang N. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Bel?"

Terdapat sebuah kesunyian yang panjang, sebelum dia menjawab dengan datar. "Hubungan kami tidak bagus. Dia menyukai Cheren, dan—" Black mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "—kami berpisah. Hanya beberapa bulan." Dia mengeluarkan tawa kering.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bicara. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri. Aku masih tak sanggup melihatnya, apalagi setelah dua tahun.

"Maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Aku berpaling kearahnya dengan cepat. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku, antara kesal dan kaget.

"Kau pikir aku boneka yang bisa kau mainkan semaumu?" Balasku dengan sengit. Dulu aku begitu menginginkanmu berkata begitu, namun sekarang…

"Bukan, bukan. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membetulkannya." Dia berdeham. "Bisakah kita kembali? Kau tahu, seperti dulu?"

Bisakah kita kembali? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja bisa, namun itu akan berubah.

"Kau tahu, ketika memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu untuk Bel, aku merasa bodoh. Maksudku, mencampakkanmu untuk Bel kurasa memang pilihan yang salah. Aku menyesal." Dia meraih tanganku. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata cokelatku dengan lembut. Sejak dulu aku pernah merasa kalau kami saudara. Namun ketika aku tumbuh dengannya, aku merasa lain, karena aku menyukainya.

Namun sekarang?

Aku menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari tanganku. Matanya dengan terkejut menatapku dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Maaf, Black." Aku memulai. "Sejak dulu, aku begitu menyukaimu. Dan keputusan bodohmu itu membuatku kecewa dan mulai melihatmu dari sisi yang lain. Kini aku tahu. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Tanpa melihat ekspresinya, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku membukanya sedikit, kemudian melihatnya sekilas. Kepalanya tertunduk. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup oleh rambut cokelatnya.

Sesaat aku ingin ke sana dan memeluknya. Menghapus air matanya. Namun aku membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Tidak ada lagi bagian dirimu di hatiku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fanfic ini berisi dua pairing favorit saya TwT makanya saya bahagia waktu nulis fic ini~ Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
